Video conferencing devices have become increasingly available in office and home settings in recent years. Some devices fully integrated, with camera, microphone, and display as one device, while others are modular, in which the camera, microphone, and display are separated and/or offered as separate units. For example, there are currently many different types of gaming consoles, set top units, digital video recorders (DVRs), cable boxes, videoconferencing units, etc., all of which provide video signals to a video display, e.g., within a living room or conferencing room, or on a handheld device. Typically, these devices are large, cumbersome, and difficult to assemble and set up properly. They require many cables and an inappropriate amount of time to set up. Accordingly, the user is often left frustrated and unfulfilled by their current video-conferencing system.